Douceur et silence
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Eternellement rejetée, elle est la guerrière de la destruction et de la renaissance. Une petite-fille en manque d'affection accepte la main tendue par une autre enfant, au sourire chaleureux, et irradiant la joie de vivre.


**Coucou ! **

**Un nouvel OS, sur notre chère Sailor Saturne, un personnage que j'ai toujours aimé, et pas seulement par sa proximité avec Chibi Usa.^^ Suite à la lecture d'un texte de Mikado-san (très intéressant, je vous le conseille), j'ai décidé de m'y mettre. J'avais une première version, mais je l'ai perdue, j'ai été obligée de tout réécrire. T-T D'ailleurs, Mikado, je te dédie ce texte, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Je sais que tu l'attendais. =) Sur ce, je m'en vais, habillée en guerrière, ma plume incrustée de Cristal d'Argent à la main ! (tout le monde a le droit de rêver) **

**Enjoy ! **

Les étoiles murmurent son nom avec une crainte respectueuse. Emprisonnée dans un sommeil salvateur pour l'univers, belle endormie qu'on craint de réveiller. Cataclysmes reflétés par ces yeux d'un violet glacial, qui annoncent son éveil, son avènement et sa renaissance. Eternelle rejetée, elle écrase les plaintes et les suppliques entre ses doigts, et les débris de mots tombent sur le sol comme des grains de sable. Elle les recueille, puis une unique larme vient tremper les restes de vies passées. Elle est juge, elle est bourreau, elle est l'héroïne au milieu du chaos. La guerrière abat son sceptre sur un monde, et le regarde achever sa chute mortelle, puis d'un souffle, elle lui redonne vie. Il est de nouveau embryon, porteur de promesses. Avec un sourire, miroir de joie et de larmes, elle se retire, et ferme les yeux, réfugiée sur sa planète, protégée par les puissants anneaux de Saturne. Le cœur à la fois meurtri et apaisé.

Hotaru contemple avec un sourire hésitant entre la joie et la tristesse la fillette qui se tient face à elle : elle porte de drôles de chignons roses, et ses yeux mauves pétillent de malice. Elle écoute l'air porter la voix fluette et cristalline jusqu'à ses oreilles, s'en délecte. Son cœur bat plus fort, une chaleur envahit son être, elle veut simplement soupirer de bien-être. La chaleur humaine. Elle peut enfin mettre une réalité sur ces mots nébuleux Saturne observe cette nouvelle donnée avec curiosité. Elle ne sait pas, elle s'interroge à travers les yeux de sa jeune incarnation, elle découvre la Terre, une planète effrayante et formidable. Hotaru ramène une mèche de jais derrière son oreille, toujours silencieuse. Le silence. Saturne sait décliner ce mot, elle en est l'incarnation : la guerrière du silence, celle qui détruit sans prononcer un mot. Elle aimerait parler, mais le langage est inutile face à la destruction inéluctable. La Sailor ne veut pas réconforter ces âmes condamnées, elle se concentre sur sa mission, avant de s'abandonner avec délice à un sommeil oublieux.

Chibi Usa, car tel est le nom du petit mystère, sort un sachet fermé par un ruban rose : d'une main preste, elle le défait, puis tend un cookie à sa compagne, qui l'accepte avec une reconnaissance timide. Le goût sucré du chocolat envahit sa bouche : maman préparait des gâteaux, et la délicieuse odeur de cuisson envahissait la maison. Hotaru ne veut pas rentrer, elle voudrait figer cet instant dans les rues bruyantes de Tokyo avec Chibi Usa pour toujours. Elle souhaite s'asseoir sur un banc, et écouter son amie babiller pour toujours, cette amie à laquelle elle se sent liée d'une manière étrange. Saturne ne comprend pas non plus : elle sent que la fillette est spéciale, mais elle ne sait pas si elle doit protéger son incarnation, quitte à prendre le pas sur elle. Une part de la guerrière lui hurle d'agir : le corps étranger qui empoisonne celui de son incarnation lui résiste de plus en plus, et une autre, plus sentimentale, celle qu'elle a toujours dissimulée aux yeux des étoiles aveugles, lui intime de laisser Hotaru profiter de cet instant de félicité. Le soleil réchauffe doucement sa peau, alors qu'elle a toujours envie de frissonner, envahie par le froid.

Un bref moment de sérénité, avant que la douleur ne la tenaille de nouveau, avant que le poison ne coule à nouveau dans les veines fragiles de la petite, avant que Saturne ne s'élève, discrète mais terrible, contre cet ennemi qui ose usurper sa place. Contre cet ennemi qui est lui aussi sensible à l'appel des trois talismans. Cette vermine que le professeur Tomoe a injectée dans le corps de sa fille : Saturne est frappée de plein fouet par le chagrin de Hotaru dès qu'elle fait face à son père. Papa n'est plus l'homme aimant et enjoué qu'elle a connu, celui qui la prenait dans ses bras, et lui montrait ses nouvelles expériences. Papa ne l'avait même pas consolée quand maman était morte. Saturne a parfois du mal à concilier ces pensées enfantines avec les siennes, celle d'une conscience vieillie par les siècles.

Elle se tait, elle aime ce sentiment éprouvé quand on a l'impression de compter pour une autre personne : Chibi Usa les regarde comme des êtres humains, et non des monstres. Saturne n'est plus la destructrice, celle qui anéantit un âge perverti Hotaru Tomoe n'est plus la fille malade, affublée d'un père au regard fou. Hotaru sait que son père l'aime, mais c'est comme s'il ignorait cet amour, étouffé par les expériences folles et la recherche incessante du pouvoir. Une vengeance contre ceux qui ne l'ont pas écouté et l'ont viré, contre cette mort qui lui a pris sa femme. Elle sent souvent l'incompréhension de la petite face à ce qui lui arrive : la guerrière voudrait lui expliquer, mais elle a peur de l'effrayer. Qui voudrait écouter une voix dans sa tête ? Elle souhaiterait éradiquer la souffrance, pour ne conserver que la douceur et l'amour qui explosent en vagues retentissantes à l'intérieur de ce petit corps, deux sentiments qu'elle n'a jamais connus, et qu'elle sait précieux. Saturne sent que le moment n'est pas venu de se présenter à Hotaru, elle sent que le monstre qui annihile la volonté de son incarnation va bientôt se manifester. Le professeur et sa terrible assistante ont déjà créé des dégâts parmi les mortels.

Elle a peur de devoir faire résonner son sceptre, peur de sentir la bourrasque des temps anciens et des temps nouveaux emmêler sa chevelure, peur de croiser les regards tristes, suppliants ou haineux des survivants d'une poignée de secondes. Elle ne veut pas voir la vie s'envoler des yeux si fascinants de Chibi-Usa. Son cœur saignera de nouveau, tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle contiendra encore, parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'éprouver. Ses compagnes Sailors sont admirées, elle n'est que détestée. Saturne regrette de devoir souiller l'image de la douce Tomoe. Mais elle n'a pas le droit elle ne peut pas laisser les ennemis remporter la partie et corrompre ce monde dont la pureté est encore présente. Elle ressent la présence du Cristal d'Argent, lumineux et rassurant. Tant qu'il existera, la princesse se réincarnera, et alors l'univers se verra offrir une nouvelle chance.

Guerrière des renaissances, elle a choisi une belle personne. Généreuse et tendre, d'un calme absolu, Hotaru complète Saturne. Un jour viendra où elles marcheront main dans la main, jusqu'à fusionner et devenir une. Puissance et tendresse qui s'entrelacent, une vie peut-être faite de joies, de peines, une vie pleinement humaine, une vie qui peuple ses rêves d'éternité, et habillent les murs du Palais de Titan. Saturne s'endort. La fillette sursaute : depuis un moment, elle sent une présence. Une présence bienveillante, qui murmure parfois à son oreille un passé dont elle ne saisit pas le sens.

« Hotaru, ça va ? s'inquiète Chibi Usa.

-Oui oui, Chibi-Usa, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis, ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? »

Le sourire radieux de la fillette aux cheveux roses lui répond : une amie, un cookie, et la présence qui veille sur elle. Un moment, Hotaru se permet d'oublier la tristesse, la folie et la maladie. Un moment, elle s'autorise à être une enfant ordinaire.


End file.
